Wind, Fire and Ashes
by INeedAHero
Summary: Au lendemain de la guerre de l'Usurpateur, les Lannister ordonnent l'exécution de toute une famille, puissante alliée des Targaryen. Seule survivante, Alyn Fonteyre fuit, pleine de rancoeur. Plusieurs années plus tard, elle est de retour, bien décidée à venger sa famille. La guerre pour le Trône de Fer ne fait que commencer. Qui sera le prochain souverain des Sept Couronnes ?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1  
« Quelque soit la puissance de l'homme, la femme restera toujours sa faiblesse. »

**ALYN**

La forêt était silencieuse, la densité des arbres ne laissaient passer que quelques rayons de Soleil et dans les fourrés sous elle, Alyn pouvait entendre la faune s'agiter. Perchée à plusieurs mètres du sol dans un massif feuillu, elle guettait. Le vent chaud vint caresser sa figure et elle s'en délecta, fermant les yeux. D'après les rumeurs, l'hiver viendrait. La perspective du froid hivernal la terrorisait et la glaçait jusqu'au sang, elle l'enfant du sud et de l'été. Ce serait son premier hiver, à elle qui n'avait jamais connu que l'étouffante chaleur des ruelles ensoleillées et grouillantes de monde, le bonheur d'un bain glacé après une journée sous un soleil de plomb ... La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par un petit couinement. Accroupie sur une épaisse branche, une main contre le tronc pour garder son équilibre, elle leva la tête vers le feuillage qui s'agitait au-dessus d'elle. Elle siffla doucement : « Mush, ici. ». L'instant d'après, un petit singe dévala le tronc à une vitesse folle et sauta sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, ce qui la fit sourire. Guère plus large et grand que la main d'Alyn, l'animal arborait un pelage gris et quelque peu vert olive avec des teintes noires et dorées. Sa petite tête ronde présentait un masque oculaire blanc et un museau noir. Le reste de son crâne était foncé hormi les petites touffes de poils blancs autour de ses oreilles. Alors qu'Alyn était occupée à caresser le singe qui manifestait son bonheur par de petits gazouillis, un brouhaha se fit entendre.

La jeune femme se dressa sur ses deux jambes pour contempler le large chemin de terre qui s'étendait sous elle et qui traversait la forêt. Au loin, elle discernait une masse sombre et compacte d'où provenaient le tintement des armures, le bruit des sabots, le renâclement des chevaux et le branlebas des roulottes en bois qui oscillent sur les cailloux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alyn alors qu'elle plaçait Mush sur son épaule. Elle entama ensuite la descente de l'arbre avec précaution puis sauta à terre. Accroupie dans les fougères, elle ajusta sa longue et vieille cape de voyage, ternie, trouée et salie par le temps. Elle rabattit la large capuche sur son visage, dissimulant sa tresse blonde de la vue de tous. Enfin, elle s'assura une dernière fois que son corsage marron brodé de beige n'était pas visible. Une fois cela fait, elle sortit de sa cachette et commença à remonter la route en direction du cortège, jetant son baluchon de cuir marron par-dessus son épaule. Evoluant la tête baissée, elle ne tarda cependant pas à distinguer rapidement les composants de la troupe qui s'avançait dans sa direction. La plupart des personnes, des hommes, se déplaçaient à cheval tandis qu'au milieu évoluait un carrosse balancé par l'allure des deux chevaux gris le tirant. Mush avait disparu de l'épaule d'Alyn et avait été se cacher dans les herbes sur le bas-côté. A présent à une petite centaine de mètres du cortège, Alyn se plaça au milieu de la route et fit signe aux soldats de ralentir puis de s'arrêter. Un des hommes en tête pressa les flancs de sa monture pour se détacher des autres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ecarte-toi de la route gamin, lança-t-il de sa voix bourrue, faisant baisser un peu plus la tête à Alyn.  
- Excusez-moi Ser mais j'implore votre bonté. Cela fait des jours que je marche vers Port-Réal et je n'ai plus rien à manger, expliqua-t-elle en prenant une voix plus masculine.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Sors de là !  
- Juste une pièce Ser, cela ne vous coûtera rien et les Dieux vous le rendront bien. » supplia-t-elle en s'avançant vers le chevalier.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'homme dégaine son épée, faisant immédiatement reculer Alyn tandis qu'il lui vociférait de s'écarter entre deux menaces de mort. « Qu'est-ce donc que tout ce bruit ? » interrogea une voix à l'arrière du cortège. Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le carrosse tandis qu'un jeune homme, la vingtaine passée en sortait et s'avançait vers eux. « Alors ? » s'enquit-il en dévisageant son soldat qui rengainait son épée. « Ce n'est rien Messire, juste un pauvre mendiant demandant l'aumône. Il nous bloquait la route alors j'allais le faire déguerpir. » expliqua-t-il simplement. Le jeune seigneur reporta alors son attention sur Alyn qui baissa à nouveau la tête de peur d'être découverte.

« Et vous lui avez donné la pièce qu'il demandait ? questionna le jeune homme mais le silence et la surprise du soldat lui répondirent tout aussi efficacement. Et bien faites et remettons-nous en route. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et regagna le carrosse. Un rictus déformait à présent le visage du soldat qui n'eût d'autre choix que de fouiller sa bourse à la recherche d'une pièce. Il la lança à Alyn qui se fondit en remerciements : « Les Dieux n'oublieront pas votre bonté, ni celle de votre Seigneur et je me ferai une joie de leur rappeler tous les soirs dans mes prières. Puisse votre voyage se dérouler sans encombres. ». Agacé par toute cette petite comédie, le soldat cracha son dégoût au sol avant d'éperonner sa monture. La jeune femme s'écarta, multipliant les révérences de remerciement devant la troupe qui défilait. Une fois que la totalité des voyageurs l'eût dépassée et soit assez éloignée, Alyn s'autorisa un large sourire victorieux et retira sa capuche. A l'entente du sifflement de sa maîtresse, Mush bondit hors des buissons et grimpa jusqu'à son épaule. Alyn tendit la main et il y déposa la petite bourse de cuir tanné qu'il venait de voler. Sans attendre, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et découvrit plusieurs bijoux à l'intérieur. « Belle prise ! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant rouler son butin entre ses doigts. Fière d'elle, elle partit se mettre à l'abri des regards dans la forêt pour continuer sa route en toute sécurité.

« Allez Mush, direction Goëville, Qarrion doit sûrement être inquiet.». Les mots eurent à peine le temps de franchir ses lèvres que des cris l'alertèrent : « Les bijoux de Sa Seigneurie ont disparu, retrouvez le gueux ! ». S'ensuivirent le bruit des chevaux que l'on lance au galop, le bruissement des feuilles, les hennissements et le chant métallique des épées dégainées rapidement. Le sang d'Alyn ne fit qu'un tour et elle rangea son butin dans son baluchon avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Entendant les cavaliers se rapprocher un peu plus au fil des secondes, elle avisa un arbre robuste et entama son ascension. Une fois à une hauteur convenable et dissimulée par les feuillages, elle s'assit sur une branche et s'adossa contre le tronc. Alyn profita de ce moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle tandis que sous elle défilaient les chevaliers à sa recherche. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement et resta muette, attendant d'être sûre qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages. Lorsqu'elle jugea le moment idéal, elle descendit lentement et silencieusement de sa cachette. Une fois sur la terre ferme, elle épousseta ses vêtements tout en contemplant, les poings sur les hanches, la forêt silencieuse dans laquelle avait disparu la cavalerie. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle tourna les talons pour se remettre en route quand elle se trouva nez à nez avec un magnifique étalon alezan, richement décoré et monté par le jeune seigneur d'un peu plus tôt. La peur accéléra son rythme cardiaque tandis que son opposant demeurait calme et stoïque en selle.

« En fait, notre voleur n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine, je ne me trompe pas ? demanda-t-il.  
- Une femme, le corrigea Alyn d'un ton acerbe, ne baissant nullement le regard.  
- Oh, excusez-moi, serais-je en train de rabaisser la personne qui vient de me voler ? Je le crains, ironisa-t-il. J'ignore comment vous m'avez dérobé ces bijoux mais si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie, rendez-les. »

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière, hésitante. Elle n'aura jamais le temps de grimper à nouveau dans un arbre et inutile de fuir, l'étalon trépignait déjà sur place et il aurait vite fait de la rattraper. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'avouer vaincue, l'intervention d'un petit singe espiègle changea l'issu de l'entrevue du tout au tout. Invisible jusqu'alors, il bondit des herbes sur l'homme surpris par cette attaque aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Tandis que le seigneur gesticulait en selle pour se débarrasser du petit singe collé à son visage et qui tentait à présent de s'immiscer dans ses vêtements, Alyn leva subitement les bras pour effrayer le cheval qui semblait déjà bien énervé. L'animal fit un écart brusque sur le côté, entrainant la chute de son cavalier qui se battait toujours contre Mush. Alyn, quant à elle, s'empara de la bride de l'étalon avant qu'il ne s'échappe et l'enfourcha. Puis elle siffla et son singe la rejoignit tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de quelques mètres, peu désireuse de recevoir un coup d'épée si le seigneur décidait de dégainer la sienne. Ce dernier se relevait d'ailleurs, époussetant ses vêtements sous le visage rieur et les gloussements d'Alyn.

« Merci pour le cheval, je commençais à être fatiguée à force de marcher, lança-t-elle moqueusement.  
- Mais de rien, répondit-il en bon perdant avant de se redresser. J'espère seulement pour vous que vous ne croiserez pas la route de mes soldats ou que l'on ne se reverra jamais.  
- Et moi j'attendrais notre prochaine rencontre avec hâte Messire. » le défia-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis Alyn lui lança la pièce que son soldat lui avait donnée à contre coeur et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. « Faites bonne route, Messire ! » lui souhaita-t-elle avant de presser les flancs de l'étalon et de partir au galop. « A vous aussi. » murmura pour lui-même le jeune seigneur avant de décider de retourner sur la route principale pour retrouver son escorte, jouant avec la pièce d'or.

* * *

Fiou, ma première upload sur ce site. Je ne suis pas vraiment habituée au format de alors si le chapitre semble un peu court, c'est normal. J'essaierai de faire plus long la prochaine fois. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça motive et ça permet de progresser.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
« Ceci n'est pas la fin. Ce n'est même pas le début de la fin. Mais c'est, peut être, la fin du commencement. » Kami Garcia

**ALYN**

Après être sortie de la forêt, Alyn avait continué son trajet jusqu'aux abords du prochain village. Là, elle était descendue de son destrier et l'avait renvoyé d'une grande claque sur la croupe vers là d'où il venait. Circuler avec un cheval aussi richement orné lui aurait attiré des ennuis, de même que de le vendre. Jetant un coup d'oeil au ciel, elle jugea qu'il serait préférable de faire une halte dans le village car la nuit menaçait de tomber avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le prochain. Elle se mit en quête de se constituer un simple repas et avec le reste de monnaie qu'elle avait, elle acheta une miche de pain et de petits fruits murs. Une fois cela fait, elle alla se trouver un coin à l'écart de l'agitation du village pour aller déguster son repas de fortune. Elle donna quelques fruits à son singe avant que celui-ci ne parte compléter son dîner avec des insectes dans les herbes alentours. D'après ses estimations, Alyn n'était plus très loin de Goëville, deux jours de marche tout au plus et moins encore si elle parvenait à trouver en chemin une roulotte qui s'y dirigeait et dans laquelle elle pourrait voyager clandestinement. Une fois au port, elle retrouvera Qarrion et ils embarqueront jusqu'aux cités libres et plus particulièrement Pentos. La jeune femme continua à réfléchir un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le nuit tombe complètement. Elle siffla et Mush réapparut, grimpant sur son épaule. Elle se mit alors en quête d'une étable où passer tranquillement la nuit. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver une petite écurie où seuls dormaient deux imposants chevaux de trait. Alyn avisa le tas de foin un peu plus loin et s'y installa aussi confortablement que cela était possible après avoir attrapé une couverture sur une étagère.

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement et elle se réveilla un peu avant le lever du soleil. Déjà dehors, elle pouvait entendre quelques personnes s'agiter à leurs affaires. Grimaçant des courbatures obtenues par une nuit aussi peu confortable, elle se leva jusqu'à l'abreuvoir d'un des chevaux et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Une fois cela fait, elle ramassa ses affaires et parcourut l'écurie des yeux à la recherche de son singe. Elle le trouva bien vite, alertée par le bruit, au milieu des réserves de nourriture faites pour les animaux. Elle sourit et fouilla quelques instants avant de tomber sur un sac de pommes et de carottes. Elle en prit quelques unes et plongea ensuite sa main dans le sac de miches de pain, constatant avec joie qu'elles n'étaient pas assez dures pour être mangées par les chevaux mais qu'elles feraient parfaitement l'affaire pour elle. Elle choisit plusieurs bons morceaux de pains et fourra le tout dans sa besace. Puis elle attrapa Mush et fila avant que quelqu'un n'entre. Sans attendre, elle se mit en route vers Goëville et ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de marche qu'elle croisa la route qu'un paysan voyageant sur une roulotte tirée par un vieux cheval et faisant cap vers le port. Sans se faire remarquer, elle grimpa à l'arrière et se cacha sous des toiles rugueuses, savourant un maigre petit-déjeuner avec ce qu'elle avait volé dans l'écurie jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à destination.

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand Alyn parvint à Goëville. Discrètement, elle s'extirpa de la roulotte qui s'était arrêtée devant une taverne. Désorientée, elle sillonna les rues de la ville pendant quelques temps avant de se laisser tomber sur le pavé, n'ayant aucune idée d'où pouvait être la personne qu'elle cherchait à cette heure-ci. Elle s'autorisa un dernier essai et suivit le bruit des vagues jusqu'à parvenir au port. Là, elle longea les habitations de manière à rester dans l'ombre et hors du champ de vision des quelques marins restés boire près de leurs navires. Soudain, une main émergea de l'obscurité derrière elle et vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, étouffant ses cris tandis qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée dos contre un torse musclé, entraînée progressivement dans une ruelle sombre malgré qu'elle se débatte. « Arrêtez de gigoter » lui ordonna une voix ferme près de son oreille. Aussitôt après avoir reconnu son agresseur, elle s'exécuta et la prise de l'homme se relâcha. Alyn se dégagea de son étreinte de fer pour faire face à son interlocuteur dont la bouche formait à présent un rictus amusé.

« Bon sang Qarrion, tu veux ma mort ?! s'étrangla-t-elle, furibonde mais chuchotant.  
- En effet, vous seriez morte si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, lui fit-il remarquer en reprenant son sérieux.  
- Non, j'aurais d'abord été violée puis morte, accessoirement, ce qui m'aurait laissé une chance de m'en sortir, bougonna la jeune femme en remettant ses vêtements en place, ce qui eut le don de faire soupirer le dénommé Qarrion.  
- Toujours est-il que vous n'étiez pas sur vos gardes.  
- Je l'étais, commença-t-elle mais s'interrompant en voyant le regard réprobateur de l'homme. Ou du moins pas assez..., Alyn se mordit la lèvre en sentant le regard de Qarrion peser sur elle. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais me faire attaquer par derrière, c'est bon ! Et puis depuis quand tu me suivais au juste ?  
- Oh ça, depuis que votre riche cortège royal s'est arrêté à cette taverne. J'étais devant quand vous êtes descendue.  
- Quoi ? Mais ça fait des heures que je te cherche ! Tu ne pouvais pas te manifester plus tôt ?!  
- Non, ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle sinon, avoua-t-il en se retenant de rire sous le regard consterné d'Alyn.  
- Bien. Emmène-moi donc dans un endroit confortable au lieu de rire. J'ai besoin de repos et il faut qu'on parle du voyage. » ordonna-t-elle en ronchonnant, décidant de remettre cette histoire à plus tard.

Après avoir pris soin de calmer Mush qui s'était mis à lui mordre l'oreille, n'ayant visiblement pas non plus apprécié la plaisanterie, Qarrion décida de ne pas énerver plus longtemps la jeune femme et la conduisit à l'auberge où il dormait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Goëville. C'était un endroit calme et reculé des allées principales de la ville et Alyn dut bien se l'admettre, si elle manquait cruellement de discrétion, son soldat, lui, en avait pour deux. Tout deux montèrent sans bruit à l'étage et il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. « Prenez le lit, je dormirai par terre. » indiqua-t-il en se sortant une pile de couverture d'un placard pour se confectionner un matelas de fortune. Alyn ne discuta pas et posa son baluchon sur le lit avant de s'y asseoir. Elle en sortit la petite bourse volée la veille et étala les bijoux sur le lit pour les contempler et évaluer leur valeur, surveillant du coin de l'oeil son singe qui menaçait de s'emparer à tout moment d'un de ces objets brillants. Qarrion la rejoignit tandis qu'elle faisait rouler entre ses doigts une fine bague argentée sertie de petits diamants et saphirs. « Très jolie et discrète » pensa-t-elle en la contemplant après l'avoir enfilée sur son doigt. Qarrion quant à lui regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé : « Arrêtez de l'admirer comme cela, vous allez vouloir la garder. ». Alyn fit la moue car décidément, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez pouvoir garder votre bague un peu plus longtemps car nous avons largement assez avec deux ou trois bijoux pour faire le voyage jusqu'à Pentos. ». Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes du voyage qui se profilait avant de décider d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de se coucher. Rapidement, le ronronnement de Mush endormi sur un coin de l'oreiller parvint aux oreilles d'Alyn, puis s'ensuivit la respiration de Qarrion qui se fit plus lente, signe qu'il dormait déjà lui aussi. La jeune femme quant à elle fixait encore le plafond, allongée sous les couvertures. A l'horizon, elle pouvait voir sa vengeance se profiler. C'est avec cette heureuse pensée qu'elle s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'Alyn se réveilla le lendemain, elle trouva un panier de fruits accompagné d'une miche de pain sur la vieille table en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce poussiéreuse. Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, imitée par son primate, elle lut la petite note laissée à son intention : « Parti régler le bateau, de retour bientôt. ». Elle eut un petit rire, reconnaissant bien là son soldat qui ne prenait jamais la peine de faire de phrases entières. Elle se délecta de plusieurs fruits rafraichissants par cette chaleur étouffante qui régnait entre les murs de la petite chambre avant d'empaqueter le reste des vivres pour le voyage. Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers la minuscule salle de bain et décida de nettoyer ses vêtements avant de se laver de manière sommaire. Puis elle se rhabilla et pas moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Qarrion fit son apparition dans la chambre. « Ramassez vos affaires, on embarque dans une demie-heure. » lui indiqua-t-il en rangeant ses effets dans ses sacs de voyage. Alyn fut quelque peu décontenancée par son arrivée subite mais s'exécuta, fourrant toutes ses affaires dans son baluchon, n'oubliant pas d'enfiler à son doigt la bague qu'elle avait posée sur la table de chevet. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent l'auberge pour se diriger vers le port, Qarrion ayant déjà réglé l'addition pour la chambre. Alyn essayait tant bien que mal de calquer ses pas sur ceux pressés de l'homme qui marchait devant elle. Qarrion était grand, musclé et il avait des cheveux bruns trop longs qui le vieillissaient. Trop soucieux, ses sourcils étaient souvent froncés, ce qui lui donnait des rides avant l'heure et ses yeux sombres étaient perçants, sévères mais parfois rieurs. Il avait à peine la trentaine mais il en paraissait dix de plus avec son imposante stature de soldat bien qu'il n'en soit pas un. Tandis qu'Alyn l'écoutait parler au marin concernant les derniers préparatifs, elle ne put que constater qu'il avait le sens des responsabilités des enfants qui ont grandi trop vite pour pouvoir survivre. Mush sur son épaule, ils embarquèrent rapidement à bord d'un navire transportant principalement des marchandises mais aussi quelques voyageurs pressés comme le duo. Le voyage jusqu'à Pentos se fit sans encombres si Alyn mettait de côté quelques voyageurs ayant le mal de mer. Une fois débarqués, ils se mirent en route dans les rues de la ville.

« Qui cherchons-nous déjà ? demanda Alyn au bout d'un certain temps.  
- Illyrio Mopatis. C'est un des magistrats de la ville et un important commerçant. Il hébergeait les deux bambins Targaryen que nous recherchons, expliqua calmement Qarrion en sillonnant à travers les rues.  
- Comment tu sais tout ça ?  
- J'ai mes sources. »

Alyn n'insista pas et suivit son protecteur. Grâce à quelques informations demandées à des passants, ils ne tardèrent pas à parvenir à la riche demeure du dénommé Illyrio. Ils furent accueillis par des servants et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant les riches décorations, n'ayant rien vu de tel depuis des années. On les conduisit dans les jardins somptueux qui entouraient la demeure comme si le propriétaire des lieux s'amusait à vouloir exposer sa richesse à ses visiteurs en leur faisant faire le tour de sa propriété avant de se présenter. Fort heureusement, la ballade s'arrêta au détour d'une allée bordée de fleurs exotiques et colorées. Les deux servantes s'arrêtèrent et firent signe aux visiteurs de continuer. Alyn et Qarrion échangèrent un regard avant de s'exécuter. Au bout du chemin trônait un kiosque permettant de s'abriter des rayons ardents du soleil. En son centre se tenait une table de jardin où reposaient diverses coupes de fruits tandis que tout autour des fauteuils en osier recouverts de coussins moelleux appelaient les visiteurs à venir se reposer. Illyrio Mopatis se trouvait justement sur l'un d'eux, confortablement installé et la première chose qui frappa Alyn fut son obésité. Quoiqu'après mûre réflexion, au vu de sa richesse, il devait manger à sa faim. La deuxième chose qui la décontenança fut sa longue barbe peinte en doré. Mais la jeune femme fut arrêtée dans son inspection lorsque son hôte se leva et se dirigea vers eux avec une grâce qui la surprit. Il les salua chaleureusement d'une poignée de main ferme avant de les inviter à s'asseoir. Mal à l'aise, Alyn et Qarrion ne savaient que dire tandis qu'Illyrio les regardait avec amusement et tendresse. « Allons servez-vous et dites à votre bête d'en faire de même avant qu'elle ne vous bave dessus. » ricana-t-il. Trop surpris pour refuser, les deux jeunes gens s'exécutèrent et Mush descendit de l'épaule d'Alyn pour aller se servir dans la corbeille de fruits la plus proche.

« Maintenant que vous semblez apaisés, parlons affaire. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Eh bien, nous avons entendu parler que vous auriez hébergé des personnes que nous cherchons à rencontrer, commença Alyn d'un ton mal assuré.  
- Soyez plus précise mon enfant, j'ai hébergé beaucoup de personnes.  
- Je veux parler des enfants Targaryen. » lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le sourire d'Illyrio disparut et il se figea dans sa chaise, laissant retomber la main tenant le fruit qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche. Ne sachant ce que sa soudaine réaction signifiait, Alyn jeta un regard alarmé à Qarrion qui s'était raidi dans son fauteuil, une main près du pommeau de son épée, prêt à la dégainer à tout moment.

« Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ? posa calmement le marchand.  
- Alyn. Alyn Silverstone, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Non, ton vrai nom, bon sang, maugréa-t-il.  
- Fonteyre, Alyn Fonteyre, lâcha la concernée après avoir échangé un regard interrogatif à Qarrion. Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir où ils sont car-  
- Par les sept Enfers, vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt que vous étiez la fille Fonteyre, jura Illyrio en se servant une coupe de vin, visiblement soulagé, à la grande incompréhension de ses visiteurs. Ser Jorah m'a mis au courant de votre visite mais j'ai bien peur que vous n'arriviez un peu tard. Daenerys Targaryen s'est mariée à Khal Drogo il y a quelques jours. Un mariage vraiment splendide, une dizaine de morts au moins. Enfin, je m'égare, à l'heure qu'il est, le khalasar doit être en route vers Vaes Dothrak. »

Alyn se laissa retombée contre le dossier de son fauteuil dans un soupir témoignant à la fois de son soulagement de ne pas être une ennemie et sa déception d'avoir loupé de peu les deux enfants Targaryen. Qarrion sentit son découragement et lui prit la main d'un air confiant pour la rassurer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons toujours les rattraper.  
- Oui, si les Dothrakis ne nous font pas rôtir avant que nous n'ayons pu approcher leur Khaleesi, lâcha-t-elle amèrement sous l'emprise de son défaitisme.  
- Ecoutez, je peux faire parvenir un message à Ser Jorah qui préviendra le khalasar de votre venue, proposa Illyrio en bon protecteur. Je vous ferai don de chevaux et de vivres mais en attendant, prenez le temps de vous reposer ici un ou deux jours. Votre voyage a dû être long et celui qui vient n'en sera que pire.  
- Merci, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous faites pour nous, promit Alyn.  
- Je sais et si je fais tout cela c'est parce que je crois en votre cause et en celle des Targaryen. Maintenant, mes domestiques vont s'occuper de vous. Reposez-vous pendant que je m'occupe des préparatifs de votre voyage. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, les deux servantes qui les avaient conduits au kiosque apparurent et les invitèrent à les suivre. Saluant respectueusement leur hôte, Alyn et Qarrion disposèrent, encore déboussolés par cette rencontre.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis, en espérant que cela vous plait. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions.


End file.
